mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 1
New School, New Faces is the first episode of the High School Adventures series. Plot Crescent Belle attends Sunshine High School for the first time. Characters * Crescent Belle (debut) * Mystical Mirror (debut) * Bubblelicious (debut) * Tutti Frutti (debut) * Sunlight Glimmer (debut) * Pyrohoof (debut) * Willowshy (debut) * Rarity (debut) * Twilight Sparkle (debut) * Pinkie Pie (debut) * Maryanne (debut) * Cherry Pie (debut) * Lily Blossom (debut) Story '-FRIDAY, OCTOBER 10-' ~(Scene: Crescent's bedroom)~ (Crescent Belle sleeps peacefully in her bed. Seconds later, her alarm clock rings, waking her him.) * Crescent Belle: AH! Uh...ugh... (She shuts it off and yawns.) ~(Scene: the kitchen)~ (Crescent slowly comes down the stairs. Her mother, Mystical Mirror, puts a plate of two bacon strips and scrambled eggs on one part of the dining table.) * Crescent Belle: Morning! * Mystical Mirror: Oh. Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well? * Crescent Belle: Yes. * Mystical Mirror: I made you breakfast. Hope you like it. (Crescent sat at the table. Shortly after, her twin little sisters, Bubblelicious and Tutti Frutti, joined her.) * Bubblelicious & Tutti Frutti: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii, big sis! * Crescent Belle: (not caring) Hey. (The fillies mimicked their big sister's every move as she's eating, much to Crescent's irritation.) * Crescent Belle: (sighs) Can you two just stop, please? * Mystical Mirror: Now, Crescent. They're just being adorable. They love having a big sister like you. (levitates an envelope, giving it to her) Anyway, this came in the mail this morning. * Crescent Belle: (looks at envenlope) It's from...Sunshine High. * Mystical Mirror: Crescent, I just want you to know...it doesn't matter if you did't get accepted. It doesn't mean you're not good enough. And besides, there's always next year. (Crescent opens up the envelope, and takes out a letter.) * Crescent Belle: (reading) "Dear Crescent Belle, we're happy to inform you that you've been accepted to...Sunshine High. * Bubblelicious & Tutti Frutti: (singsong) Hooray for big sis! Hooray for big sis! * Mystical Mirror: Oh my gosh! That's wonderful, dear! * Crescent Belle: I don't believe it! (runs up the stairs) This is just amazing! skip to a while later. ~(Scene: Crescent's bedroom)~ (Crescent had just filled her bag up with things she needed.) * Crescent Belle: Okay, mom. I'm ready to go. * Mystical Mirror: Now hold on. I've made a checklist. I want to make sure--- * Crescent Belle: Mom, I've already checked! * Mystical Mirror: Have you got the train ticket that you were given in your letter? * Crescent Belle: (annoyed) Yes, it's in my bag! * Mystical Mirror: Honey, please know that I'm doing this for you. * Crescent Belle: I'm not a little filly anymore, Mom. I can take care of myself. * Mystical Mirror: Well, did you say goodbye to Bubblelicious and Tutti Frutti before they went to school? * Crescent Belle: (annoyed) Yes, I did! * Mystical Mirror: Dearie, this is a huge step. I understand if you want to attend to a school here instead of Canterlot. * Crescent Belle: No thanks. I hate my old school! * Mystical Mirror: I'm sorry, but... (sadly) ...I...I don't want you to go. (hugs her daughter) * Crescent Belle: Oh, mom. I'm gonna miss you. * Mystical Mirror: (teary-eyed) It's just...you're too young to leave! Canterlot is so far away, honey! (sniffs) But it's fine, right? This is what you wanted, yes? * Crescent Belle: I do. * Mystical Mirror: You know I love you very much, dear. I wish I could give you a goodbye gift, but...I didn't leave time to get you one. * Crescent Belle: You don't have to. I have everything I wanted. * Mystical Mirror: You sure? * Crescent Belle: Yes. I'm ready to go now. ~(Scene: Outside Crescent's house)~ (Crescent and her mother hugged one last time before Crescent leaves. Her mother watches tearfully.) --- skip to later. ~(Scene: Outside Sunshine High)~ (Crescent takes a good look at the school ahead of her. Nearby is a booth and there stood a serious-looking unicorn mare. She has a red body, straight, orange mane and tail with red/yellow streaks, and pink glasses on her face. This is Sunlight Glimmer.) * Sunlight Glimmer: Excuse me, miss. (Crescent turns to face her.) Hello. You must be new here. My name is Sunlight Glimmer, the president of Sunshine Dorm. I'll need your name so I can give you your schedule. * Crescent Belle: (hands her a paper) My name is Crescent Belle. (Sunlight takes it and looks over the almost seemingly-endless list of names. She nods and hands the paper back; along with it are two other sheets.) * Sunlight Glimmer: The other paper is your schedule. It has your dorm room number and everything. Don't lose it. (notices her bag) Do you need somepony to carry that for you? * Crescent Belle: No thanks. I'll be fine. * Sunlight Glimmer: Take your time to settle in, but don't take too long. Class will start in a few minutes. * Crescent Belle: All right. ~(Scene: Hallway in Sunshine Dorm building)~ (Crescent takes a look at some pictures on the walls and some ponies walking past her.) * Crescent Belle: (to herself) Okay. Room B-5 should be somewhere in this hallway. (She comes to a door with B-5 on it. She grins.) * Crescent Belle: (to herself) I wonder who my roommate will be. Maybe they're super smart and we can become best friends! (frowning) Maybe they're into fashion and have no time for somepony like me. (frowns deeper) Maybe they could be too hyperactive and obnoxious to even care about homework. (sighs) Maybe they're into sports and are way too good to hang out with freaks. (smiles a bit) Or maybe they're super shy and just wants to be my friend. (smiles grows a bit) Or maybe they have a cool accent and love to make new friends. (The minute she enters the room, she already hears a radio emitting soft Spanish-sounding music.) * Crescent Belle: Wow. (Looking around, she noticed the other side of the room has some holiday lights of red and green hanging on the ceiling. There is a thick pale lavender blanket and pillow on top of the mattress.) * Crescent Belle: Maybe my roommate has already left for class. (levitates her bag onto the bed) I'll just take the time to settle in. ~(Scene: Hallway in Sunshine Dorm building)~ (Meanwhile in the hallway, two ponies, each the opposite gender, are walking with each other while talking. The first is a gray unicorn stallion with a red mane and tail, one streak each of yellow and orange. This is Pyrohoof. The other one, a pegasus mare, has a purple body and long golden blonde mane and tail. This is Willowshy.) * Willowshy: I know, right? I was so nervous I almost wanted to run, but thankfully, you were there. * Pyrohoof: Hey. I just thought I should just be there for you anytime you feel like you're too scared to do something yourself. That's is what friends do, after all. * Willowshy: Yeah. You really are a good friend, Pyrohoof. * Pyrohoof: Well...you did have to care for that squirrel in the garden. * Willowshy: It was hurt. That poor thing. (smiling) It was lucky I was there to help it. * Pyrohoof: You're always saving an animal's life. That's a very good thing, indeed. (Pyrohoof stops and points ahead.) * Pyrohoof: Ooh! Willowshy, look. That must be the new girl everypony's been talking about. (He is referring to Crescent, who just left the room.) * Willowshy: She seems nice. * Pyrohoof: Let's go say hi! (The two approached Crescent.) * Pyrohoof: Hey, miss! * Crescent Belle: Hm? * Pyrohoof: Hey. I'm Pyrohoof. Everypony knows me as the biggest nerd in Sunshine High, but that's because I just happened to be super smart at a lot of stuff. (hoofshakes Crescent) So, how are you doing? * Crescent Belle: Uh, fine, I guess. * Pyrohoof: Great. This is my friend, Willowshy. (Crescent turns to look at Willowshy, who avoids eye contact, and fidgets one hoof against the ground without saying anything.) * Crescent Belle: Hi, I'm Crescent Belle. (to Pyrohoof) Uh, I don't think she likes me. * Pyrohoof: Oh, don't say that. She's just super shy around ponies she doesn't know. Anyway, you must be the new girl everypony's been talking about. * Crescent Belle: (awkwardly, smiling) Yeah...that's me. I'm the new girl! So, are you two roommates? * Pyrohoof: Yep! I don't know why the school even allows a mare and a stallion to share a room. I just thought it's weird, but hey! At least we're just friends! It's not like we're gonna...you know, try something! Heh. Ooookay, I'm being awkward now. * Crescent Belle: Don't worry about it. I am new here, after all. But how did you guys figure that out? * Pyrohoof: Word gets around fast in Sunshine High! The principal and the vice principal didn't directly share the news to everypony, but they just happened to have heard them talking about a new student joining the school. I figured it was you since nopony has ever seen you around here. * Crescent Belle: Yeaaahh... * Pyrohoof: Willowshy and I have some other friends we could introduce you to. Do you want to be ours? * Crescent Belle: Well...sure. * Pyrohoof: Wonderful! Willowshy, are you fine with that? * Willowshy: Um...sure. (Suddenly, six snobby-looking mares approached the trio. One is a pink Earth pony with a curly magenta mane/tail---Pinkie Pie. Another is a lavender alicorn with dark purple straight mane/tail with purple/pink streaks---Twilight Sparkle. Beside her is a unicorn who nearly looks a lot like Pinkie, except her mane/tail have a more elegant look---Maryanne. Next to her is a pink unicorn with a blonde mane/tail, the former tied up in a high ponytail---Cherry Pie. In front of her is a blue pegasus with a long, neon yellow mane/tail---Lily Blossom. Their leader is a white unicorn with dark purple mane/tail done in elegant curls like Maryanne---Rarity.) (The white unicorn eyes Pyrohoof and Willowshy, a malicious smirk spreads across her face.) * Rarity: Oh...dear. Well, look who it is, girls. The geeky colt and the shy filly. * Pinkie Pie: Ooh! That should be a children's book! * Lily Blossom: (groans) Could you be a little more creative with the names, Rarity? * Rarity: Whatever. (notices Crescent, frowning) And who are you? * Crescent Belle: Me? I'm the new student. Crescent Belle. * Cherry Pie: Oh, so you're new here. * Rarity: So, I guess you think you're pretty special then. * Crescent Belle: Not really. It's just been my dream to be accepted here. * Rarity: (scoffs) Who even dreams? Listen, new girl, dreaming is not something you should be wasting your time on! Sunshine High only took pity on one pony. And I can tell, just by looking at you, it was a lot of pity. * Crescent Belle: Just... (trying to look annoyed) ...who do you think you are, anyway? * Rarity: I'' think I'm Rarity, the most popular mare in Sunshine High! If you ever step in my way, you'll be sorry. You're a newbie, so already you look like a loser. (''flicks Crescent's pigtails) And I mean, look at your mane! Who still wears pigtails? Seriously, you're a loser all over. * Crescent Belle: (stomps hoof) I'm trying to settle in a new school, and I don't need somepony like you to make my first day absolute crud! * Rarity: Ugh. Look, we have to go. Obviously, we don't want to waste our time with you. * Twilight Sparkle: Clearly, we have other ponies to socialize with, and let's hope you're not one of them. * Rarity: Right. Come on, girls. (As the six girls walked away, Crescent caught sight of Maryanne giving her what looks like an apologetic frown before joining the other girls.) * Pyrohoof: Sheesh! Those girls have a serious problem. * Crescent Belle: And everypony has to deal with them? * Pyrohoof: Yeah, pretty much. They may be popular, but they are literally the meanest ponies in this school. * Crescent Belle: I can see that. * Willowshy: Rarity is the one you should watch out the most. If she's really angry, she'll do horrible things to you. The others...? * Pyrohoof: There's Lily Blossom. She doesn't care about Rarity, but really does enjoy tormenting others. Twilight Sparkle is smart, but doesn't exactly use her intelligence for good. Cherry Pie is so girly, but that doesn't stop her from treating others very cruelly. (scowling) And Pinkie Pie is the one I hate the most! She may be funny, but she gets a sick thrill out of humiliating others! * Willowshy: There's also Maryanne. She seems nice and sweet, but is also just as mean. * Pyrohoof: Nopony really knows why she's part of their group, but she just is. (suddenly smiling) And yeah! That's all you need to know about them! Anyways, we should be getting to class. There's two minutes left! * Crescent Belle: (panicking) Then we better go now! I'd hate to be late for class on my first day! (checks her schedule) It looks like I have Math first. * Pyrohoof: So do I! * Willowshy: And me too. (frowning) And...um...so does Rarity's boyfriend. * Crescent Belle: Who's that? * Pyrohoof: Flamenco. Literally the hottest stallion in school. His Spanish accent and just...how elegant he is makes every mare fall for him. But anyways, let's-a go! (The bell rings and the trio go off for class.) --- To be continued...